


I'll Make You Scream

by tv_obsessions



Series: Smut Prompts [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, I somehow veered into angsty territory near the end on accident, as said in the summary this was fueled by a smut prompt, but we ended back in sappy territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_obsessions/pseuds/tv_obsessions
Summary: delevans + the smut prompt: “Fuck, I love the sounds you make.”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Max Evans
Series: Smut Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764670
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I'll Make You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> So, after 2x09 and seeing the season 3 teaser summary, I noticed the words "amidst breakups" (as in plural) which had me convinced that there's going to be both a miluca and echo breakup. I'd already finished writing this excluding some editing once I saw the 2x12 and 2x13 summaries, so I've got no idea about my theory now. But whatever this exists in that universe where Max/Liz and Maria/Michael broke up and Max is still working at the Wild Pony with Maria.
> 
> Also it took like 4 hours for me to come up with the title, I know it's mega horny but I literally could not come up with anything else for the life of me and again... it took like 4 hours to come up with this. Sorry. Titling fics will never be one of my strengths.

It just kind of… happens.

Max and Maria have been spending lots more time together now that he works at the Pony with her; and now with her knowing about aliens and the cover up and everything, there's an ease and playfulness that wasn't there before.

A lot of their conversations become flirty without either of them meaning to. Lingering touches are becoming more common. So it shouldn't be a complete surprise that one day they're together in the stock room and their banter suddenly morphs into a frenzied make out.

Maria pulls away a few inches. “Wait, what are we doing? We work together and I have my history with Michael and you have your history with Liz… We’re just making things complicated.”

Max nods, “Yeah, you're right.”

But Maria’s hands are still gripping his shoulders and his hands are still on her waist and he’s staring at her lips, and now they can’t ignore what’s been growing between them especially when they’re in close proximity, and within seconds they’re kissing again.

They pull away to gasp for air, and through her heavy breaths, Maria forces out, "We shouldn't."

Max agrees, "You're right, this isn't a good idea."

But a moment later, they're kissing again, seemingly unable to stop now. The kissing becomes more desperate and next thing they know, Maria's tongue is in Max's mouth and they're helping each other pull their shirts off. Maria’s knees start to feel weak and she searches for a surface to sit on, and decides the counter is her best bet. She quickly leads him to it and hops onto it, before they kiss again. After another moment, Max's hands hesitantly move to the zipper of her jeans, "May I?"

Maria's in a haze now, slightly bewildered by how desperately she wants Max to fuck her, when she'd never had thoughts like this over the past decade, and her needs are too great that she can't even verbally respond and nods her head. Max smiles and kisses her yet again, before kneeling in front of her and quickly removing her pants and underwear. 

Max puts his mouth on her cunt and she’s moaning within seconds. She shouldn’t be surprised to learn Max is talented at giving oral when she already knows how caring and patient he is, and the fact that he’s always there to listen to her after a rough day now that they work together; of course that translates to the bedroom. It’s only been a few brief moments but she’s already dangerously close to her orgasm, her moans continuing to get louder as she realizes all the wonderful things Max can do with his tongue. One of her hands finds Max’s hair, while the other grips the edge of the counter.

It only takes a couple minutes before Maria reaches her climax and cries out. If their thoughts weren't clouded by their desires, they'd probably be worried that the patrons might hear them, but it's currently hard for them to care. Max lifts his head and says, “Fuck, I love the sounds you make.” 

Maria’s panting, but she quickly replies, “Then shut up and continue.”

Max smiles, “Yes, ma’am.” And his mouth quickly returns to her cunt.

It doesn't take quite as long for Max to make Maria come the second time. And it takes barely any time for him to get her there the third time. While he's definitely hard and had been practically from the second he heard Maria's moans, he figures now is probably a good time to stop. They can continue later if Maria wants. And he hopes she does.

Max pulls away and starts to stand up. “Well, we should probably get back to work.”

Maria quickly stops him. “No. I’m not ready to be done, I need your cock. Right now.”

Max is still processing as she starts undoing his belt. His thoughts are fuzzy at the idea of being inside her, and while his erection had been growing with each orgasm he drew out of Maria, it strains against his boxers now.

They start to fall to the floor and practically as soon as Max’s pants are off, Maria sinks onto his cock. They both groan as she slowly takes him inside her. Maria’s pace is slow, achingly so, but Max going down on her has already proven to be the best sexual experience of her life and she needs to savor the slow drag of his cock reaching deep inside her. But as much as she’s enjoying the sensation, she soon realizes it isn’t enough, and her pace starts to increase as she chases her orgasm. Max wasn’t prepared for this abrupt change but he quickly adjusts and his hands find her hips to help Maria keep this new rhythm. It doesn't take much longer before she reaches her climax, and Max comes a moment later.

They're both panting and Maria collapses on top of him. Max wraps his arms around her, holding her close. Maria's breathing heavily as she says, "That was incredible." 

Max laughs, "Yeah, it was pretty fantastic."

She turns her head so she can look Max in his eyes, "Why didn't we do this years ago? You've been right here the whole time, and I've found you attractive for years."

Max laughs again. "Well, I guess I was too busy being oblivious."

He pulls his gaze away and the humor that was there seconds ago has left his voice, "Convinced I could never atone and that I was too dangerous to be around humans."

"Hey," Maria cups his face and waits until Max's gaze meets hers. "You were a kid protecting your family when you thought you had no other options. And I've seen you with Arturo over the years, I know you've been looking out for him too. You're always prioritizing everyone over yourself. You're a good, kind, selfless person, Max. That would be true even if you hadn't done what you did for Rosa." She touches the scar on his chest, "This proves how much you mean to all of us." 

Max leans in and kisses Maria tenderly. "Okay, you've succeeded with your speech."

She smiles. "Good. I like this happy, carefree Max I've seen recently."

"Well, what a coincidence that you're the person who gets that version the most."

She laughs and gives him a quick kiss. "Okay, I think we do actually need to be getting back to work now." 

She starts to stand and pulls Max up as well, both of them collecting their clothes and cleaning up before getting dressed in silence. Once fully dressed, Maria turns to Max, “Do you want to stay for a drink after we close up?”

Max takes a couple steps closer and his hands find her waist, “Yeah, I’d love to.”

She leans in and gives him another quick kiss. “Okay, we’ll talk more then.”


End file.
